implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Greater Zion (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats Also see-Middle Eastern Crisis. Greater Zion is a religious minded semi-democratic parliamentary state in the Middle East. It was born out of the ruins of Israle after the 6 days war went a bit too far. History During the Six Days War, Israle captured East Jerusalem and West Bank in 1967. The motive was a historic claim to Jerusalem and the need to a safe create a buffer zone around it. The Sinai Peninsula was taken to threaten the Suez Canal and Golan Heights were taken as a security measure. Intermittent border clashes with Syria continued between 1968 and 1969. Zionism takes off Israel had 2 major groups in 1967. The Israelis, who were overwhelmingly Jewish and a large Palestinian Muslim minority, who increased by about 200% with the seasiture of the new lands. There were also a few Sinai Bedouins as well. Both faiths believed there suffering was a divine test and also considered probably to be part of Armageddon! The Jewish faith moved in to a more fundamentalist mode in many quarters. Israel changed its name to Zion in 1975 and Greater Zion in 1977. 1966-1969 Palestine began to fight back and win. The rise and fall of P.F.L.P., P.F.L.P.-G.C. and Fatah Also see- Palestinian rebels, terrorists and Resistance Councils. Fataḥ (Arabic: فتح‎ Fatḥ), formerly the Palestinian National Liberation Movement, (Levantine Arabic: ˈfateħ) is a leading Palestinian political party and the largest faction of the confederated multi-party Palestine Liberation Organization (PLO). It was founded 1959 as a political movement and 1965 as a political party. It advocated peaceful until 1967 and violent until 1995 separation from Jordan and violent separation from Israel/Zion between 1965 and 2002. The Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine (PFLP) (Arabic: الجبهة الشعبية لتحرير فلسطين, al-Jabhah al-Sha`biyyah li-Taḥrīr Filasṭīn) is a Palestinian Marxist-Leninist and revolutionary leftist organization founded in 1967. It has consistently been the second-largest of the groups forming the Palestine Liberation Organization (PLO), the largest being Fatah. It was a violent movement. It was founded in 1967 and defeated outside of Ghajar and Ramallah by 2008. Fatah, P.F.L.P. and the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command (P.F.L.P.-G.C.) were largely operational in the West Bank. The Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command (الجبهة الشعبية لتحرير فلسطين - القيادة العامة) or PFLP-GC is a small Palestinian nationalist militant organization based in Syria. It was founded in 1968 by Ahmed Jibril after splitting from the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine (PFLP). It was founded in 1968 and was defeated outside Yazur and the Yarmouk Camp in Damascus by 2008. Fatah, P.F.L.P. and the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command (P.F.L.P.-G.C.) were largely operational in the West Bank. 1970-1972 As the 1970-72 civil war broke out in the West Bank between Zion and the Palestinian Rebels (the PLO), with the covert help of the Jordanian army, Zion tightened its grip on Bethlehem and the need to a safe create a buffer zone around their former borders widen the militarised defensive zone around Jerusalem. America was thinking strategically and grudgingly gave Zion 20 army trucks, 20 heavy artillry peaces, 6 APCs and hand 7,000 guns. Iraq protested to the UN and then gave 500 guns to the PLO. 1970 The Avivim school bus massacre was The Yom Kippur War was a major crisis that occurred in 1973. '1974-1980' Helping the Syrian and Melkite/Melchite church '1981-1986 ' 'The 1982 war with Lebanon' 'Help from the Druze militia men' The Maronite Christian rebellion in Lebanon Greater Zion helped the Maronite Christian rebellion against the rival Muslim factions in Lebanon, who both are opposed, by the Shia radicals in the Beqaa Valley. 'The rise and fall of Hezbollah' Also see- Lebanese rebels, terrorists and Resistance Councils. '' Hezbollah (pronounced /ˌhɛzbəˈlɑː/; Arabic: حزب الله‎ Ḥizbu 'llāh, literally "Party of Allah" or "Party of God")—also transliterated Hizbullah, Hizballah, etc. —is a Shi'a Islamic paramilitary group and political party based in Lebanon. Hezbollah's paramilitary wing is widely seen as a resistance movement throughout much of the Arab world. Hezbollah maintains strong support among Lebanon's Shi'a as well as general population. After the death of Abbas al-Musawi in 1992, the organisation has been headed by Hassan Nasrallah, its Secretary-General. It was founded in 1985 and defeated outside the Beqaa Valley, Burj el-Barajneh and Ghajar and Barutie in 2006. '1987-1997' '1998 to 2008' 'Problems with Iran' 'The 2006-2007 war with Syria' 'The rise the PIJ' The Islamic Jihad Movement in Palestine (Arabic: حركة الجهاد الإسلامي في فلسطين‎, Harakat al-Jihād al-Islāmi fi Filastīn) known in the West as simply Palestinian Islamic Jihad (PIJ), is a Palestinian militant organization. Following the Israeli and Egyptian squeeze on Hamas in early 2014, The PIJ has seen its power steadily increase with the backing of funds from rogue Iranian businessmen. It was founded in 1987 and still hold on in Gaza City and Rafah (Raffa) despite of the Israeli crackdown of 2012-2014. #Leader(s) Fathi Shaqaqi (1987-1995), Ramadan Shalah and Shekh Odeh. The town of Arak and The city of Tadmur were conquered after 2 months of bitter fighting by Zionist troops and there Hamas/Ba'ath party opponents in 2007. The FSA would lead a major raid on the town in 2009. The rise and fall of Hamas Hamas (Arabic: حماس‎ Ḥamās, "enthusiasm", an acronym of حركة المقاومة الاسلامية Ḥarakat al-Muqāwamah al-ʾIslāmiyyah, "Islamic Resistance Movement") is a Palestinian Sunni Islamic organization, with an associated military wing, the Izz ad-Din al-Qassam Brigades, in the Palestinian territories. It was founded in 1987, but mostly crushed in 2014. None the less, Hamas still commands strong support in Gaza City and Raffa. Many of the terrorists died in the 2012-2014 Gaza-Khan Younis rebellion. *Founders- Sheikh Ahmed Yassin, Abdel Aziz al-Rantissi & Mahmoud Zahar *Chief of the Political Bureau- Khaled Mashal *Deputy Chief of the Political Bureau- Mousa Abu Marzouq Present day The Dart Container Corporation of Mason, Michigan, has regularly supplied them with polystyrene/Styrofoam cups since 2009. Relations have improved greatly with Jordan since the peace deal of May 1st, 2009. 'Invasion of Sirya and the Siryan Civil War' 'The rise and successes of the F.S.A. The city of Tadmur suffers as a major target for raids by the ex-Syria's F.S.A rebel fighters, who want a democratic and free Syria outside of Zionist and Hatay rule. The F.S.A. set up the nation of the Free Syrian Republic in 2009. The FSA would lead a major raid on the town of Tadmur in the August of 2009. Response to the 2013 Taksim Gezi Park Protests The Turkish Taksim Gezi Park Protests were '''Muslim riots in 2014 Majority muslim cities in Zion like Beirut, Rafah, El-Arīsh, the remnant part of Tartus, the remnant part of Latakia, Aleppo, Damascus, Sidon, Tyre, Baalbek, Gaza City, Acre and Nazareth are breaking out in riots, in fact it gets so serious they need help from allies and they even need tanks. Raffa's municipal leader Mayor Sa'ad Zoarub was a leading figure in the protest movement. The FSA organised sympathy rallies in Homs and Tadmur. Government The Knesset The covert Beirut Resistance Council election of 2012 The covert Beirut Resistance Council was set up in 2008 in order to coordinate the regions fight against the forces of Turkey, Israel, Syria, I.S.I.S. and Hatay. The pro-Shia Amal Movement (or Hope Movement in English, Arabic: حركة أمل‎ Ḥarakat ʾAmal) got 30% of the vote and Hezbollah got 25% of the vote. The Free Patriotic Movement (FPM) (Arabic: التيار الوطني الحر‎, at-Tayyār al-Waṭanī al-Horr), also known as the Aounist party (Arabic: التيار العوني‎, at-Tayyār awne), which is led by the Christian General Michel Aoun got 19% of the vote. The Arab Socialist Ba'ath Party – Lebanon Region (Arabic: حزب البعث العربي الاشتراكي في لبنان‎ Hizb Al-Ba'ath Al-Arabi Al-Ishtiraki fi Lubnan), officially the Lebanon Regional Branch, is the regional branch of the Damascus-based Arab Socialist Ba'ath Party in Lebanon. It's leader has been Fayez Shukr since 2005 when he succeeded Sayf al-Din Ghazi who in turn succeeded Assem Qanso. They got 3% of the votes at the election. The Syrian Social Nationalist Party in Lebanon (SSNP) (Arabic: الحزب السوري القومي الاجتماعي‎, Al-Ḥizb Al-Sūrī Al-Qawmī Al-'Ijtimā'ī, often referred to in French as Parti populaire syrien or Parti social nationaliste syrien), is a secular nationalist political party operating in Lebanon, a branch of pan-Syrian Syrian Social Nationalist Party. It advocates subsuming Lebanon into a Greater Syrian nation state spanning the Fertile Crescent They got 10% of the votes. Economy The US, EU, Jordan, Cyprus, Kurdistan, Albania, Libya and Greece are Zion's leading trade partners. A free trade deal was made with them in 2005. 'Telecoms' Bezeq (Hebrew: בזק‎) is the largest telecommunications group in Zion. Phone services were gradually restored between 1970 and 1975. The occupied Arab lands were added to the system between 1985 and 1995. Gaza City's phones were working in 1989, but cut off in 2002 as a security measure after a spate of car bombings in Ashdod by Gaza based Hamas militants. 'Agriculture' Despite still limited natural resources, intensive development of the agricultural and industrial sectors over the past decades (backed up with the generous usage of slaves from the occupied Beqaa Valley) has made Zion largely self-sufficient in food production other than in grains and beef. Due to rain, hail and sleet; the coastal and mountain cities have plentiful sources of water for agriculture. Mediterranean fruits and crops are dominant, such as: peach, olives, apples, citrus, dates, grapes, vegetables, strawberry and peppers. 'Coal and iron mining' In 1986 Jewish and Kurdish surveyors also discovered large iron ore deposits in the vicinity of Tadmur. The city of Tadmur suffers as a major target for raids by the ex-Syria's F.S.A rebel fighters. 'Oil and Gas' Tadmur in the former Syria at center for Syria's phosphate mining and natural gas industries. Production started in 1971. 'Industry' Zion is a world leader in telecommunications equipment, medicines and pocket calculators. 'Energy' Zion is a leading country in the development of solar energy, water conservation and geothermal energy. Media 'TV' Israel Broadcasting Authority (often referred to as the IBA; Hebrew: רָשׁוּת השׁידוּר‎, Rashùt Ha-Shidúr) is Israel's state broadcasting network. Haarutz Ha-Rishon (or "Ha-Televizia Ha-israelit" - "The Israeli Television" prior to 1992) is the national TV station. TV and Radio services were restored between 1985 and 1995. The auntranapur David Goldstine had also created a minor Telaviv-Jaffa radio and television company called Radio-Television Telaviv-Jaffa in 2008. 'Radio' *Youth Radio- A banned Syrian Arabic service. *Damascus Radio- A banned Syrian Arabic service. *Voice of People- A banned Syrian Arabic service. *Voice of Free Syria- A banned Syrian Arabic service, run by the F.S.A. in Homs and Hamma. It is heard in Damascus as well. *Maronite life- It has general Maronite talk and cultural programming. *Kol Yisrael Israel Radio International broadcasts regionally in English, Italian, French, Persian, Bukhori, Yiddish, Spanish, Maghrebi Arabic, Georgian, Amharic, Tigrinya, Ladino, Hungarian, Romanian, and Russian. *Reshet Aleph ("Network A"), also referred to as Kol Yisrael is a general talk and cultural programming. Hebrew news are at the same times as Reshet Bet. *Reshet Bet ("Network B") is a popular radio station with news and current affairs programming, as well as sports coverage. There are news bulletins on the hour in Hebrew. *Reshet Moreshet ("The Heritage Network") is a religious broadcasting on Reshet Aleph's network. 'Newspapers' Most newspapers were restored to circulation by 1988. The local weekly news sheets, Telaviv-Jaffa News and East Jerusalem Issues, were launched during 1976 and The Jerusalem Post was put back in to print during 1989. *Jerusalem Christian Review- The newspaper for Christians in Israel. *Globes- A Jewish business daily. *Haaretz- A highbrow Jewish Israeli newspaper with a liberal editorial stance similar to that of The Guardian *Hamodia Daily- A Jewish newspaper serving Israel's Haredi community. *Hazofe- A Jewish daily newspaper with a religious Zionist point of view *Maariv- Second largest Jewish Israeli newspaper, centrist view. *Yedioth Ahronoth- Israel's largest newspaper and leading Jewish paper. *Al-Ittihad- A now illegal Arabic-language Israeli daily newspaper. *Zartonk- A Arabic-language daily newspaper. *Lebanon Daily Star .- A English-language daily newspaper. *Al Akhbar- - A English and Arabic-language daily newspaper. *L'Orient-Le Jour- A French-language daily newspaper. *Baladna - A now illegal English and Arabic-language Syrian (Damascus) daily newspaper. *The Jerusalem Post- A major Jewish Israeli newspaper. *Al-Hadaf - A illegal P.F.L.P. Arabic language paper in the Golan heights and Southern Lebanon. Transport Military It has a volunteer force of 200,000 (+ 8,000 Christian and 1,000 Druze militia) a conscript force of 158,545. Army 'Vehicles' 'Weapons' Air force 'Navy' Education Health care Sport Football is the national sport. Water and food sources The Death Penalty Category:Israel Category:Palestine Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Middle East